Talk:Breaking Dawn - Part 2 movie reviews/@comment-3984470-20121117013737
Spoilers included, guys. Here's my loose review. I really enjoyed Breaking Dawn - Part 2, but I don't think I can call it... filling. It had a sense of emptiness to me, just like with Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Everything before the Renesmee crisis was rushed. It was like, BOOM Bella's a vampire, BOOM Bella's hunting, BOOM vampire sex, BOOM Bella kicks Jacob's ass for imprinting on Renesmee and nicknaming her after the Loch Ness Monster. I was like, "Whoooooaaaaa, man. Cool it!" It was a lot - A LOT - to take in. I find it a bit funny how the lines in the movie were SO much like the lines of the book, but the actual points weren't being made. They made it look like Bella and Emmett arm wrestled for now reason, but, uh, hello - in the novel, Emmett was cracking jokes and Bella got pissed. I'm not one to cry all the time about novel differences (because if the movie was just like the book it would have put me to sleep) but weren't Emmett's jokes vital? With the newer vampires, I really, REALLY liked how they were introduced (or brought back, in the Denali coven's case). They're just all so different and interesting. The accents! Haha. I loved the new vampires. I was expecting A LOT more from the wolf pack, ok. A lot. Since when we first saw the CGI wolves, they're just been getting nastier and scarier and better. Now, since 1568156 vampires are in the area, fricking ten year olds were phasing. It was funny at first because they were turning into, like, the tiniest wolves! They looked like regular dogs. But now I realize that the fact that they're like ten and being forced into this crap is really, really sad. But aside from that, it was just strange. Jacob was a mentor to them. "Hey, you're gonna be okay." And speaking of Jacob... I. Enjoyed. Jacob. Even more. Than. I. Already. Do. In BD-2, he was funny, he was really adorable, and he'd imprinted so he didn't really have his own mind but I was still put under that spell I've been under since I first loved him. He really made the movie become more alive. All vampire Bella does is flare her nostrils and brood and strut around and look hot. Boring, man. Boring. Jacob (plus Charlie, the Romanians, Kate, etc.) really brought the movie up. And, JACOB STRIPPING FTW. You had better believe I was screaming my ass off in that theater full of Twihards. But I have to say that in the end, I found BD-2 really comical and really sexual without it having to be. Yeah, it's a PG-13 movie but... come on. I liked the funnies, but other parts were so BAD that I laughed. You know what I'm talking about: Renesmee Cullen. The effects were terrible. The only time I wasn't cringing was toward the end, when Mackenzie Foy using her own body and head was the image. Oh, and the battle. I knew it was gonna be a vision. Marcus' death was the best. He sounded really high when he was like, "Fiiiiiiinally" and the Romanians chopped him off. Lmfao. Aside from Marcus, the battle was really cool, imo. HEADS WERE R O L L I N G. I was screaming all over the place, omfg. It was craaaay. The ending (aka the parts where everyone went home and after that) was really nice. I liked the Jacob/Renesmee flashforward. I even liked Bella and Edward making out in the meadow. The "nobody has ever love you more than I love you" line was utter crap, though. BUT, the credits were very nice. They. Credited. Every. Person. In. The. Series. They went back to the HUMANS, man. And the last three? Taylor, Rob, and Kristen. At that point, I was bawling my eyes out. I didn't even stay for all the credits. I was sad and pissed and just feeling all kinds of wrong. I can't even look at my bedroom now. Everything that reminds me of Twilight hurts. I can't. Overall, I expected BD-2 to be better, but it was kinda cool. I'm gonna have to see it a second time to really decide what I think. I'm still in a blur. BUT, the best parts: Jacob (and his stripping), Edward, Charlie, Kate, the Romanians, Garrett, the other new vampires, the vampire sex, the ending, the soundtrack, and the battle. The worst parts: Bella's face, most of the score, the Renesmee effects, the lack of wolves in human form (what. the. actual. hell.), the ending (SOBBING), and the battle.